A Vexing Tale
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: The continuing story of one human scientist with spunk, or if you prefer A human in Saiyaland.
1. Chapter 1

On the saiyan planet far out in space lived a race of warriors known as Saiyajin. Many planets where taken by these so called brutal warriors. But for one small scientist this would be an amusing trip. Cursed by a foul sorcerer to suffer through eternity the lone genius known to others as Vexatious Indifference stood aloft from most mortals. He himself preferred the solitary existence of his lab work to anything else. But sometimes doors open to the least likely places...This is one doors story..

A yawn would come before Vex would tip back in his floating chair."Oh my god this is boring! Hmm, I could use something to eat." Hopping down from his chair he would walk for his door holding up his key card he'd slide it through the complex system disarming it the door appearing as he'd walk through it. Now Vex's lab was hung in a delicate dimensional space outside normal space, and time. He never knew where the door would open it was set to open on random to add a little spice to life. Equipping his translator he left, his lab in search of food. "A long dark hall, yea something tells me I'm not on earth..." A roll of the eyes coming, before he checked his shielding gems were in place before starting to walk forwards. 'Ok so far so good no one around. Maybe I'm not gonna get caught. ' No sooner had the thought entered his head he was confronted with the oddest sight, a person with a monkey tail. A raise of the brow coming as he watched this person, who was in turn watching him. For a moment neither being moved natural curiosity keeping them captive. The spell was broken however when Vex finally spoke"Well I'm right fucked aren't I big guy..." The person just stared at him a moment longer before speaking."That depends do you want to be?" Of all the odd things to say this was the oddest. Vex blinked then snorted softly before speaking "Not by you anyways, I'm sorry I don't procreate outside my species.." The being snorted before laughing loudly"You've got spunk for a trespasser, what's your name boy?" Vex planted both hands on his hips speaking"Boy? You've got a lot of nerve, I'm old enough to be your grandfather!" Another laugh would come from the being before Vex spoke"But since you asked so nicely I'll indulge your curious streak, my name is Vexatious Indifference. If you'd like however you may call me Vex." The being chuckled before speaking"My name is Raditz and you are still trespassing.." Vex rolled his eyes before speaking"Well you'll have to pardon me oh warrior of the door guarding.. I just want food not trouble." Raditz eyed the spunky creature before tipping his head"What are you anyways. Your not Saiyajin..." Vex smirked before bowing"Well I guess there is intelligence here after all.. Here I thought it was going to be like planet of the apes.." Raditz blinked unsure if that was a dig or not but let it pass. This certainly was an amusing and attractive creature. Raditz shook his head his arms folding"Well?" Vex waved one hand speaking"I'm a human from a separate dimensional space. I refer to it as my lab if you must know." "Oh? A human with brains enough to come up with that? Are you sure your human?" Raditz smirked before prowling around the smaller human before noticing the coat the other wore."...Is that a lab coat?" Vex rolled his eyes before speaking" Yes captain Obvious it is, can I get some food or not?" Raditz couldn't help but chuckle at this before waving one hand"If you can wait I'm off in an hour..Stay right there and behave I'll bring you to get some food.."

Author's note:

Yes DBZ Dear lord you know I'm gonna screw this up in some way shape or form. The question is who should Vex be paired with. Yes this is going to go down the dark side of Fan fiction It's gonna go straight into Yaoi. So any suggestions on who he should be mated to? Any questions or comments can be sent to the in box on . This is going to be multi chapters I won't always leave it off so random and yes there will be random swearing in it so it's gonna be rated for it. Reviews help fine tune the story how ever they also make it more likely I'll actually give a damn about this story and update. Now if your along the line of flaming ask yourself this is it really worth it to spend two minutes typing that up when you could just be going to the next Fanfic in the list?

Disclaimer:

Dragon ball Z and all characters contained within belong to Akira Toriyama and several publishing companies so says Wikipedia.. Which means it's just too hard of a list to play peek-a-boo with.

The only thing I own is Vex he is my creation.


	2. Chapter 2 A Vexing Union

When Raditz said a hour he should have said three. Here it was three hours later and the two still stood. Vex was getting more and more bored, so down he sat with a huff before speaking" Can you tell time Saiyajin? Cause this isn't a damn hour, it's three." Raditz rolled his eyes speaking quietly"Yes I know what an hour is unfortunately my relief doesn't.." Vex rolled his eyes before shrugging"So, let me guess we have to wait here don't we?" "...Yes we do."

"So what is behind this door treasure?"

"No.."

"Well what is it?"

Raditz rolled his eyes at the curious nature of the human before speaking" The prince of all Saiyajin.." Vex's eyes widened as he spoke"Your serious? Wow a royal guard aren't I just the lucky one."

Raditz smirked before raising one brow"Oh yes your so lucky I didn't shoot you first then ask questions later.."

Vex smirked before speaking"Hardly my shielding gems are top knotch monkey man.."

Raditz raised one hand smirking as well"Fine lets see the power of these so called Gems.."

Vex tipped his head flicking a few red strands before speaking"I think level one should be enough..."

Raditz fired his Ki blast a simple single beam to see how well it would hold up against his power.

Just as Vex assumed level one was enough to absorb the blast.

One gem glowing brightly before diffusing the energy away from him.

Vex smirked slightly tipping his head back"Well...Like I said my shielding gems are top knotch..." Raditz laughed loudly waving one hand"I held back.."

Vex rolled his eyes speaking"Um No you didn't.."

Raditz glared before speaking"What makes you think I didn't?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Raditz glared at those words before leaning closer"Yea I would human.."

Vex glared at the Saiyajin who was getting a little too friendly for his liking backing up"Vex! My name is Vex Monkey!"

Raditz actually had to lean a bit just to smirk in the human's face"And I'm Raditz now that we have that out of the way...Tell me what it is you did..."

Vex blinked tilting his head before speaking"Shielding gems absorb and negate energy away from me..Level two is Ki energy..."

Raditz nodded slowly speaking"Interesting...And anyone can use these?"

Vex glared not liking where this was going one bit attempting to go under the saiyajin's arm.

Raditz smirked moving his arm down bringing the other up to block the left so Vex had no choice but to stay. "...You have three seconds to lower that arm or I'm gonna kick you right where it counts.." Raditz grinned showing long canines"Try it I dare you.."

Vex was not one to be dared to do something.

Spunky little thing would do it, so with a exhale of breath he drew his foot back to nail Raditz in a spot, where if the human would have caught the Saiyajin it would have hurt.

Not like kicking a human, but it would have been tender.

Raditz how ever was a bit faster then he thought he would be..Just a bit..

A few seconds and Vex blinked, why didn't his leg come down, and why wasn't Raditz in pain?

A slight smirk coming from the Saiyajin, as he held the human's leg with one hand the other on the wall next to his head.

Vex glared defiantly earning a loud chuckle from Raditz, who leaned down giving one rounded ear a nip."Cute little human..."

Vex sputtered before pushing at the Saiyajin's chest in annoyance,"Get back you over grown ape!" Raditz gave a soft growl eyes narrowing Vex stiffening as he spoke"I've been nice up until now..One more monkey comment and you'll regret it.."

Vex stood quiet watching Raditz who smirked slightly speaking"You are a smart one, not that smart though coming here? That was a big mistake."

Vex glared before speaking softly" It's not like I meant to, the damn door was on random materialization.. "

Raditz shrugged one shoulder, before letting the humans foot drop to the ground speaking" Well lucky for me I guess because I like them spunky.."

Vex rolled his eyes before dropping to the ground ducking under Raditz's arms when the taller being tried to grab him.

Landing in a crouch he stood quietly"I told you I don't want trouble."

Raditz gave a loud growl before smirking"Trouble found you cutie. Cause I happen to be in heat and right now your looking mighty tasty."

Vex blinked before his eyes widened This race must be animalistic in nature.

His hands coming up as Raditz crouched smirking"Since your weaker then me though I'll give you a head start, If I were you I'd run..."

Vex went pale before nodding starting to run down the hall.

Raditz counted thirty seconds then went on a dead run after the little human.

Vex in the mean time was running as fast as he could down halls past Saiyajin who blinked curiously. All they saw though was a red and white blur.

They all thought it was perhaps one of them.

The site of Raditz running on a full dead run was enough to make some of them laugh though knowing what was going on.

Bardock's oldest boy was on a mating run finally.

Most Saiyajin knew to stay the hell out of the way of that one.

No one bothered Vex as he ran through which he found odd, and in his error he stopped to analyze this behavior unable to help it.

That's when he got caught up by two strong arms sharp teeth nibbling his ear as he heard the familiar voice of Raditz"Mine..."

Vex wasn't ready to give up though.

He didn't know any better then to struggle, which from the feel of it only made it harder on him.

Raditz, chuckled loudly continuing to hold the spunky human through the struggles.

Vex looked absolutely furious being held in such a manner, his cheeks flushed almost as red as his hair. Green eyes glared over one shoulder at the Saiyajin, who had his head resting on one shoulder before he spoke."Let me go!"

"Nope I caught you...Mine.." The way it was said it was so calm like it was a fact. Vex wiggled, kicked, and squirmed only ceasing his struggles when Raditz growled loudly.

Something warm and furry brushed under his chin making Vex blink.

Raditz smirked speaking softly"I told you... Mine.."

A gentle nuzzle now given to Vex's neck as the human hung confused look on his face "But you can't own me!"

Raditz chuckled softly before speaking" Oh but on this world submissive I would.."

Vex went positively red now eyes large almost comically so. His head shaking as he spoke"I am not submissive!"

"Your body tells me other wise.."

"How the hell would you know!" Raditz smirked before speaking"Every breath you take I can feel. Every emotion you give off I can smell.. Fear, desire, hope, and distrust.."

Vex went limp, his eyes sinking half closed before he spoke" You really are an asshole."

Raditz, grinned now that his little submissive had went limp, he'd won.

His arms tightening as he shifted the human carrying him"Ahh huh..."

Vex scowled, his arms going around the taller being's neck for balance spoke annoyedly"What the hell were you thinking, doing something like that?! I don't know a thing about your race!"

Raditz tipped his head before speaking" Oh? Too bad for you I don't care."

Author's note: Yea kinda a cliff hanger I know when I get more inspiration I'll write more. I have no clue where this bastard of a fic wants to go all I know is I have the idea in my mind. Aren't I the lucky one. I do have to say It's getting bigger and it's easier to write now that I'm not hacking my lungs out every few minutes...I'm down to a few hours! Yay me! Reviews are like Chocolate a lot of people like them so gimmie some chocolate :3 Oh yes and Flamers gotta flame and authors just gotta delete, so if you really wanna waste the time flaming me you have to ask yourself this.. Is it really worth it to waste the time when your the one who decided to read it?

Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first if you skipped reading the first chapter i'm wondering why and since I'm just putting this as second chapter yea... I don't know why a disclaimer would be needed AGAIN.


	3. A Vexing Lemon?

Vex cursed his door, he cursed it repeatedly while hanging to around Raditz's neck being carried by the taller warrior. "...I hate that door...I hate it so much. Words can not describe how absolutely livid I am.."

Raditz rolled his eyes speaking" Ahh huh sure you do.. I love that door."

Vex snorted glaring at the Saiyajin before speaking" You would love it... Furr ball..."

"Of course!" Why did that damn Saiyajin have to be so strong so fast. If he'd moved a bit quicker he might have gotten away. A snort coming from the red head before he spoke" You would say that.."

Raditz grinned before speaking" Yea but who said that it was bad.."

Vex glared speaking" I am a scientist not some damn live at home wife!"

Raditz tossed his head back roaring with laughter as he turned walking through a door. Vex couldn't say much for the Decor as he was shifted in Raditz's arms

"NO Don't you dare! Oomph!" Vex dropped on the bed landing stunned for a moment before Raditz growled pouncing."Mmmm...Mine!"

"I no you put that down no seriously!" Vex lashed out kicking at Raditz's chest trying to push the larger being off himself clutching his lab coat.

Raditz took the kick in the shoulder before sitting back on his knees tail lashing side to side"Quit fighting me..It only makes it harder for you.."

Vex snorted before speaking"Raditz your in heat...ANYthing I do will make it hard..."

"Well unless you want it to be worse on you just sit back and enjoy..."

"Seriously? Do I look like a good little boy to you?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Vex rolled his eyes cheeks red head turned to the side."Dare I ask..."

Raditz smirked before moving quickly to pin the smaller human down nuzzling a few red strands.

"You remind me of a strawberry with those green eyes and red hair..."

Vex went bright red his eyes widening hands resting against Raditz's chest who purred loudly."I am not a damn fruit!"

"I bet you taste like one...Should I find out?" Raditz's head tipped as he purred running his tongue slowly over Vex's bottom lip. Vex gasped his eyes sinking closed before his mouth was claimed by the Saiyan above him.

His fingers clenched against Raditz's armor as he felt that tongue plunder his mouth one of Raditz's hands sinking into his hair giving a tug to the silky red strands.

When Raditz finally drew back Vex was breathless cheeks flushed eyes closed. What a kiss soft yet holding it's own need it's own want. His eyes opening as he blinked looking to Raditz who purred louder smirking"Like a strawberry.."

Vex scowled his left hand clenching before he swatted the Saiyajin above him with it."Quiet you! I am not a berry!"

Raditz chuckled turning his head to nibble along Vex's neck heading for one softly curved ear making the human gasp in pleasure."Ahh! Ditz!"

That actually made Raditz chuckle softly while nibbling his way back down the human's neck. This spunky little thing was highly amusing to him. So fragile so firey so sweet tasting.

Raditz wanted to see all this little human, and in his mind Vex wore too much clothes. "...If those are important to you I'd suggest stripping.."

Vex blinked slightly staring at the saiyajin before speaking"How can I with you on top of me..."

Raditz raised one brow before rolling off the human laying on the bed his tail twitching at the tip before one hand waved."Well..Lets have a little peek red.."

Vex flushed before glaring"What do you think this is a peep show?!"

"Yes it's my own personal peep show now..Start stripping strawberry.."

"Screw you furr ball!"

"I'd rather screw you strawberry.."

"You would!" Vex glared before the gears in his head started to turn and then he smiled"...Ok Fur ball...I'll give you a peep show..."

Author's note: Ok..This is gonna be hilarious me thinks... I know there are people who are gonna be like Wtf. There are gonna be people who are laughing so hard more then likely their going to need to run for the bathroom..Remember reviews are like Chocolate...So..Gimme =^3^=


	4. A Vexing Night Romp

Vex thought quickly then smirked slightly before reaching into his pocket pulling out his laser pointer."Well since you want a "Peep" Show fine you'll get one.." With that he extended one hand snapping his fingers. A few bright balls of energy shimmered bright yellow. A puff of yellow smoke and four cute little mechanized baby chicks popped out from the yellow balls. A soft chuckle coming as he moved the laser pointer making them dance to the light following it in patterns.

Raditz face palmed then snorted"Not quite what I meant by a peep show red.."

Vex smirked slightly before tilting his head looking cute."But you said Peep show...And these are Peeps..." The pretty green eyes wide and confused looking the plush lips the silky red hair Raditz couldn't help but think this little human was adorable..Even when he should be getting punished.

Raditz chuckled softly before leaning forwards his tail once more brushing under Vex's chin"Such a cute little strawberry.."

"I am not!"

"Are too..."

"I am not! I have streaks of purple too!"

Raditz blinked tipping his head looking at them as Vex stood with his hands on his hips looking annoyed. Sure enough in the sea of red to either side just before his ears lay the offending purple streaks.

"As you can see I do have purple in my hair which if I'm not mistaken Strawberries do not have!"

"Alright red you win..."

Raditz sulked slightly he couldn't even win an argument against a human? What kind of Saiyajin was he?! Vex raised one brow before slowly letting his lab coat drop. Raditz saw but made no inclination to show it. Vex folded his arms before slowly getting on the bed. As large as it was due to the Saiyajin's size it dwarfed him. Crawling forwards which Raditz thought was the hottest thing. Still though Raditz bided his time. Vex went closer closer still then all of a sudden he felt those strong arms snake around him catching him within them. Raditz once more began to purr loudly his eyes sinking closed. Vex blinked then rolled his eyes snorting softly before leaning back into Raditz. He was caught there was no doubt about that. A sigh coming before Vex tipped his head sighing softly"All right..All right.."

Raditz nuzzled the smaller human feeling the smallest shiver go through the body in front of his. So his little mate to be was sensitive there? A smile came before very gently Raditz tilted his head letting his Fangs brush down Vex's neck drawing a surprised mewl of pleasure from the human.

Vex's heart sped up his eyes sinking half closed. He shouldn't he knew he shouldn't..Mortals died so easy he was just setting himself up for heart break, but somehow part of him didn't care.. Maybe some small selfish part of him wanted to be loved. Wanted to be held. The icy scientist squished it down though.

"No! I can't!"

"You can..I know you want this..."

The fangs brushed again along that pale neck making Vex's pulse jump again. Need sang through the smaller body. Vex was completely unsure of himself. He didn't know what to do. Did he simply except this? Could he?

One hand slipped into his lab shirt Raditz's fingers trailing down sending warm tingles of pleasure down Vex's spine. The human letting out a soft groan of pleasure. "St Stop.."

"I'm a Saiyajin... We take what we want little one...And right now I want you.."

Vex could feel his resolve crumbling under the skillful fingers his eyes widening as he moaned loudly. 'What's wrong with me?! He touches me like this and I'm like a school boy back at the academy?!'

He couldn't think all he could feel was that hot body pressed to his the warm tantalizing lips the tail brushing patterns along his skin. Raditz caught the little human's mouth tempting a soft mewl coming from the other let him know that one way or another the human was enjoying it. Raditz let his fingers splay before very neatly finding the hooks on the garments the other wore."Clever but not clever enough.."

"Wha?"

He felt Dizzy drunk from this being's actions. First went the shirt revealing the pale expanse of skin underneath it. Skin that in Raditz's eyes begged to be touched. So touch he did. Vex jerked slightly when he felt the fingers on bare skin. So warm so heated. His lips opening a cry coming from him. Raditz gripped then turned Vex who stared at him for a moment before the Saiyajin's lips found his. One hand teasing in places it should not be. Vex mewled into the kiss his head going back. It was so hot Vex's eyes fluttered as those lips found his shoulder the jolt of pain was the only thing he got before he let out a loud cry. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good. So odd he jerked when he felt the other clench his teeth his eyes closing slightly. He could feel the blood leave his body. Cursed blood, dirty blood his eyes widening as he realized what Raditz was doing. The fool was drinking of it of that blood. His eyes widening as he thought back to that day when he was stupid enough to challenge that old man.

((Flash back))

"_And you Daniel who ever shall drink of your cursed blood shall forever be bound to you through the ages..So you'd best chose wisely who you bind to you..Perhaps someone strong...Someone who will finally put you in your place.."_

((End flashback))

Vex's eyes widened before Raditz jerked away his eyes going wide too.

"What's going on...What happened?! I feel..Strong? Invincible..."

"Shit..."

"What happened Red..."

"..Stupid curse..."

"What Curse what the hell are you talking about Explain?!"

Vex didn't know what to say thoughts flitting through his mind memories. Then Raditz smirked slightly his tail curling around the smaller human's waist."...I see...So that's why..Such a rare thing...So I'm Immortal now is it?"

Vex blinked then pouted glaring"You picked that up?!"

"...Yep saw all of it.."

"...Oh great..."

Raditz groaned slightly before he could finally not stand his heat any longer. He'd delt with it alone for a week now. A warm soft body under his he could no longer stand waiting any longer.

A little preparation and he claimed the body under his own in the most carnal ways. Vex was sure he was going to explode from the pleasure. Eyes widening as he dug his nails into the others back scratching. Raditz groaned redoubling his efforts and soon the little human under him was well senseless. Watching the stars explode in his head his mouth open wide as he screamed the others name..

It was a few hours before Vex snapped out of it. His mind a whirl at all the things he'd done. He was going to kill that door. Dismantle it murder it. He'd take an Axe to it. A soft chuckle with just the hint of a purr to it greeted his ears as he blinked turning his head a look of shock and confusion coming."Eh...You saw that.."

"Oh yes now that was amusing..I don't want you going through that door once more though.."

"Oh and are you going to stop me?!"

The dark eyes that snapped open glaring at him made Vex almost cringe."Yes I will..I'll handcuff you to me if I have to.."

Vex glared back before speaking"Oh no you won't!."

It was mere seconds to Vex before he found himself pinned under the Saiyajin's body his eyes wide."You little submissive are mine..I can be nice when I want to..Or I can be the world's biggest prick..behave yourself do as your told and you'll be treated nicely..Be a little shit and your going to be spending the day chained to my side..I'd bet a nice gold collar would go good with that pretty red hair of yours.."

Vex glared his eyes narrowing before he put his palms up on the others chest trying to push him away."Raditz I can't breathe!"

Raditz smirked softly"I think we both know that's not a problem..."

Vex wriggled letting out a soft whine before slowly stilling again glaring at the other. Raditz just smirked knowing he'd won. Gentle fingers running through the red locks before he spoke"I'll be back later in the afternoon..Why don't you show me how well you can cook...I'm sure YOU know how to do it don't you.." Vex glared then spoke quietly"...Yes I do..I'm not helpless..." Raditz chuckled softly before speaking"No your not are you...Strawberry.."

Vex rolled his eyes before sighing"Fine what ever..."

Author's note.:

Wow this one was a bit longer then the others. I didn't wanna get too Graphic with the ahem adult stuff just in case someone was under age.. I think I kept it clean –; Anyways thank you for reading Next time Vex in the kitchen spills and thrills galore oh my...


	5. A Vexing Kitchen Incident

Raditz had left for his duties Vex was home alone. His mouth dropping at the kitchen how was he supposed to cook in this?! Well Raditz was a bachelor so maybe he shouldn't be surprised. His mouth curving in a small smile, as he slipped an apron on which hung at the side then started to clean up. It was a few hours later, before he finally got things cleaned up. His eyes widening, before he realized he had no idea what the hell he was doing. He knew how to cook human dishes, but he could neither read nor write the Saiyajin language at all. He sighed slightly, before shaking his head"Rome wasn't built in a day Vex..You'll learn just smell things out.." He sighed, before smelling a few bottles then slowly started cooking. A blue bag held what he figured was flour, so he got to work mixing things. Working on cooking.

Raditz stood at his post an annoyed look. He wanted to be home, watching over his little mate. He could sense though the other was having a hell of a time cooking. His mouth curling in a smirk tail twitching side to side as he folded his arms leaning against the corner of the wall. This was too amusing, and with the bond they had he could easily follow along.

Vex was not pleased, it was not coming together. His mouth curling in a frown, as he kicked the counter out of sheer frustrations. Then he snapped his fingers Raditz said he wanted him to cook, he never said how. His mouth curving in a devious smile, before he simply opened the door to his own spices. Earth spices would work, and he could at least READ the labels on these. A small smirk coming, before he got his own cooking things out.

Raditz snorted at these, of course he expected as much. A small chuckle coming, before he shook his head. Well what ever his strawberry cooked, it should be amusing. Raditz's tail flicked, before he curled it back around his waist. Once more following along quietly with the human's cooking.

Soon Vex had a good meal laid out, so when Raditz finally walked through the door to see him icing a cake in THAT he blinked, then snuck up. Putting both arms around the red head from behind. Raditz purred loudly showing his approval of the others hard work. Vex so into what he was doing jumped, spattering icing on his cheek."DITZ! Damn it!" Green eyes glared as he felt himself turned, to Face the larger Saiyajin a pout on those plush lips."You made me get icing on my face, thanks a lot.."

Raditz chuckled, before licking it off gently."There..I cleaned it off..."

"..Stop that I'm not done here go wash up, your not eating this with dirty fingers..."

Raditz chuckled pressing a kiss to Vex's neck, making the smaller one close his eyes his cheeks flushing."And stop sucking up!"

A spoon to the rear had the Saiyajin roaring with laughter, as he washed up in the bathroom. Coming out with his hands cleaned he put them against Vex's chest making the human mewl, as he drug his fingers up slowly.

"Ra Raditz!"

The warm soft tail curled around one slim thigh, the tip flicking gently."What? I'm just thanking you for all your hard work..."

Vex groaned softly melting against the Saiyajin's chest, his eyes sinking closed. He had missed the warmth of another's body, and for a moment he indulged in it, before his eyes snapped open. Something smelt bad. His eyes narrowing, as he let out a cry"Oh Damn it Raditz, you made me burn the bread!" As fast as the human was, the Saiyajin's tail unwrapped releasing that thigh so the human could get to the stove. Opening it he coughed, pulling out a black lump of what might have been bread. His mouth curved in a frown as he let out a wail."I WORKED ALL DAY ON THIS!GOD DAMN IT!"

Raditz tipped his head, suddenly realizing just how much work he'd put in while Raditz had been at work. Raditz watched, as Vex tossed the bread the charred mess coming out of the pan surprisingly easy. One brow raised, as he noticed the pan was red not his normal things. His eyes narrowing, as he spoke"Did you get those from your lab.." Vex froze looking guilty, before lowering his head looking to the side"...Yes..." Raditz looked angry his tail lashing side to side, the fur puffed up slightly"Did you go through that door..." Vex blinked, before shaking his head"No! I didn't have to!" Raditz folded his arms containing his anger waving one hand"Explain..." Vex sighed, before a small black hole opened next to him"It's my space, I can pull things out of it by concentrating..I didn't set one foot in it though!"

Raditz glared, before speaking quietly"Good..I don't want one of those cute little feet of yours to touch that floor..You belong with me.."

Vex blinked, a surprised look coming before he spoke."...What?"

Raditz got both arms around Vex, before speaking"YOU Belong with me..Your my mate..."

Vex looked shocked, his eyes wide the spoon which he had used to motivate the other falling from nerveless fingers. Someone wanted him? Someone needed him? Slender arms curled around Raditz hot tears falling against the others armor. Suddenly Vex was the one, who needed to feel that warmth. The Saiyajin's eyes widened, as Vex's fingers found the armor pulling it up. Raditz raised one brow, but allowed it. Tossing the armor aside, Vex pressed into Raditz's body with his own. Leaning up Vex hesitantly pressed his lips to Raditz's. Raditz folded his arms around one hand going into the long red locks stroking gently, before breaking the kiss to look down at the green eyes. He'd had his suspicions when he was claiming this little human, about the years of solitude the other had. He knew there had to be a reason for it..No one put themselves through that, without a very good reason.

Those green eyes looked up the sweet green color meshed with sadness misery in those depts. Raditz smiled slightly, before pressing his lips to the others forehead."You belong with me...Now lets eat.."

Vex blinked, before nodding slowly though he noticed the Saiyajin's tail was curled around his wrist. He'd serve up Raditz first standing looking a bit nervous, before Raditz raised one brow."..It's good strawberry, but this isn't a Saiyajin dish is it?" Vex looked guilty for a moment, before speaking"...No..." Raditz raised one hand beckoning "Come here..." Vex walked over slowly, before he felt himself Tugged into the others lap"...You, couldn't read the labels could you?"

"...No...I can't read them..." Embarrassment made those pale cheeks color, for all his intelligence he was lost by the damn labels.

Raditz smiled gently, before simply curling one arm around the other's waist taking a bite of his food. After a few moments Vex blinked then fidgeted, before looking at the other."Eh Raditz...Are you going to hold me like this all night..."

Raditz smirked, before curling his tail over the humans knees."...Yes, yes I am..."

Vex blinked, the calm way the other said it like he didn't have a choice. Fingers clenched for a moment, before he spoke"That's not fair I'm hungry too!"

Raditz raised one brow speaking"And I've stood for nine hours...I want to hold you, and be off my feet..I've had a long day.."

Vex could not fault him. He couldn't, he wanted to find some flaw some fault with those soft spoken words. Even he could not find fault with them. A sigh coming as he sat in the others lap, leaning his head against Raditz's chest. A soft rumbling sound coming, which he knew was a purr. That meant the other was happy with him. His fingers brushing something soft and furry, before he looked down seeing the larger male's tail. He tipped his head, before slowly brushing his fingers against it gently smoothing the soft fur down. The purr grew louder, before one large hand caught his"...Careful strawberry..That's sensitive..."

A meek look came, before he was set on his feet one brow raising as the Saiyajin spoke"Now about that cake.." Vex blinked one eye closing, before he looked upwards."What about it?" Raditz smirked slightly, before reaching out catching the other by the apron. Pulling his smaller mate towards him, one hand at the base of the neck ,he tipped pressing his lips to the other his hand sliding down the others back. Lower..Lower..And right on the others back side it rested. A gasp coming, before the sneaky Saiyajin plundered that sweet mouth, his hand giving a squeeze to the curve it was on. When Raditz's mouth left his own Vex's eyes fluttered shut, as the Saiyajin's lips found that mark teasing it with his tongue. The human felt his knees buckle, his hands grabbing the others shoulders for balance. Raditz knew and simply drew that little human in his lap his tongue lapping at the mark.

Waves of pleasure went through Vex's body his head lolling to the side, his lips open as he gasped his breath hitching. It was merciless his legs splaying out his cheeks flushing, as he finally let out a loud mewl of pleasure. His hips even bucked slightly. Raditz smirked, before he spoke"...Put the Food away Strawberry...You don't want it to go bad do you?"

Vex in his little haze of pleasure, nodded to the others request. Raditz let him go, watching him put the food away. That large Saiyajin getting up coming up behind the smaller male his tail going around pressing into the others hips making the small human gasp, as he was moved back."Wait I'm not..."

Teeth found one round ear, before Raditz spoke"Shhhh...It'll be fine...There's something else I want for dessert..Something I waited ALL day for..Something that's been teasing me with thoughts.." Closer that tail brought him, before Vex was caught by the arm and turned."But...Wouldn't you like a..A..Shower or..A bath?!"

Raditz's mouth curled up, as he smirked slightly"A bath huh...I wouldn't mind that..A nice hot steamy bath..I bet you'd look cute in bubbles..."

Vex went red faced, before shaking his head"Bu but I usually take a bath by my self!"

"Oh, but you can take one with me..I'll make it interesting for you..It will be a learning experience..."

"I can take my own bath, thank you!"

"Oh, but I've already seen you naked if that's what your worried about.."

Vex looked utterly humiliated at this"But..But.."

Raditz smirked picking the human up, Vex's legs curling around the other's waist"Raditz wait stop where are we going?!"

"...To the bathroom...I'm gonna have my bath one way or another, and your joining me.."

"I am not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Ass!"

Raditz smirked knowing he'd won. He was learning how to deal with his little mate, it wasn't that hard, not one bit.

Disclaimer: Don't own it I own Vex that's all.

Author's note: Thank you for reading


	6. A Vexing Bath Time

A Bath with him? Like he was going to do it there was no way in the nine layers of hell he was going to do it. As they walked he felt Raditz's tail curl around his wrist gently the warm fur almost soothing. Vex was apprehensive about sharing a bath though. His eyes sinking half closed as the two walked before he felt one arm go around his shoulders "Relax Strawberry, it'll be OK I promise."

He looked up to the large Saiyajin before speaking" But...I've never.."

"What you've never taken a bath with someone else?!"Raditz was shocked and slightly amused. His little mate had never taken a bath like this with anyone? He watched his mate's teeth worry at that pink lower lip eyes staring at the floor. "...No I haven't, I've always taken a bath by my self"

When they reached the bath Vex stared at it like it was going to bite him if he got in. He'd need coaxing Raditz's mouth curling in a smile as he chuckled softly"...It's alright, It's not going to bite you."

Vex glared slightly before speaking" I know that! It's just a bath tub!"

So why did he feel like it would? The knot in his stomach getting bigger. His arms curling over his stomach before he heard the water running. They'd both be naked in that. Raditz sniffed the air, before looking to his pale faced mate his mouth curling in a frown."Does it bother you that much?"

Vex nodded slowly before feeling two hands rest on his shoulders drawing him into the larger Saiyajin's chest."..It'll be fine Strawberry... So hush..."

Slowly the slender arms crept around "I'm just nervous that's all."

A small smile coming, before he looked up, as the larger being leaned pressing his lips to that mark on his neck. One hand at the small of his back kept him from moving back, as a gentle tongue lapped at the mark. A soft shiver came, before he felt the hand go lower. A soft purr greeted his ears as Vex closed his eyes slowly giving in. The water wasn't cold Raditz made sure it wasn't. His mouth curving in a frown as he watched his mate. The Saiyajin slowly undressed stripped down to his shorts before gently gripping the others lab coat earning a hesitant look."..My tu, turn I take it?"

"Yes come on now, it's fine no one else is here."

"..Alright..."

Raditz watched the smooth skin come into view before his mate stood nude covered only by long locks of red. His fingers reaching to swipe off a few strands pulling his mate against him."...So beautiful...As if I would allow you to come to harm.." Raditz snorted picking his little mate up marveling in how something so small could be so feisty, so stubborn. His mouth curling in a smile as he settled in the water with his mate in front of him."There see, it's not so bad is it?"

Vex rested against the larger being, before tipping his head slowly back"...No it's not, but your wearing your shorts why?"

Raditz chuckled softly letting his fingers twine around a few red locks, before speaking. "Cause I wanna, problem with that red?"

Green eyes closed as he shook his head"No.. There's no problem." He knew the other left his shorts on for him. The thought touched his heart his mouth curving in a small smile. For a few moments there was nothing, then he felt a hand creep down his brow raising"...I thought you, said this was a bath?"

"Sure it is Strawberry nothing more then that why?"

"Then why, pray tell is your hand going somewhere it shouldn't be?"

Raditz chuckled softly letting his fingers rest on the curve of one leg speaking."Cause, these hands are the only ones that should touch you in such a way.."

Vex would never admit it ever, but that thought deep down amused him. His hands catching one of the larger ones, before he kissed it gently."...So you say..."

"So I know Strawberry.." Was the quiet reply before those large hands gripped then pulled the red head to lay back once more. If he moved too fast he'd scare the red head, but he didn't want to move too slow. Fingers slowly drawing soft patterns on the red head's skin. It was fifteen minutes of silence other then a soft soothing purr before Raditz raised one brow looking down. There in a rather adorable way was his little mate sound asleep lips parted eyes closed. For a moment Raditz did nothing merely observing the smaller. Watching the way the red head's chest moved slowly with each breath. This precious moment was rather heart melting to him. His mouth curving in a smile before he slowly leaned pressing his lips to one soft shoulder."Strawberry come on, wake up.."

Vex blinked sleepily before his cheeks flushed"I, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to fall asleep!" He turned his head before he felt the others arms slip around"Shush your alright.."

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Vex squeaked squirming, as he felt himself picked up. His arms going around Raditz's neck, his face going in the Saiyajin's shoulder"Ditz.. I can walk..."

"I know, but I like carrying you like this." The arms tightened to keep him held in place, before he was set down wrapped in a large Towel. Vex watched, as Raditz toweled his hair out letting it settle back into place. A tip of the head coming, as green eyes observed this.

"...Raditz what time is it?"

"Time for us to go to bed Strawberry, I have to work again tomorrow.."

"Oh, I see they won't give you a break?"

Raditz shook his head picking the smaller up this time earning a quiet giggle from the smaller. A look of amusement coming to the Saiyajin's face as he mused on it. One moment his little mate could be smiles and inviting, the next snippy and stubborn. "You are just a walking paradox you know that red?"

Vex looked up silently a curious look on his face as he felt himself scooped up again."Wha? How so?"

"Simple, one moment your all smiles and laughter the next barbs and walls.." Raditz looked down to his mate before looking forwards again silently walking.

Vex didn't know what to say he just rest his head against the others shoulder, his mouth curved in a frown"... It's how I am..."

Four simple words Raditz raised one brow, before speaking" No, it's how they've made you.."

"Them? They who?" Vex didn't realize he'd asked till the response came.

"Who ever hurt you..." Four little words back the years of solitude coming back, green eyes closing."...Your not wrong there...People..Their astounding..So afraid of different, or abnormal things.."

Raditz opened the door to their home shaking his head"Sometimes what their afraid of is more afraid of them, isn't that right Strawberry?"

"Yes.. I was waiting for someone to get it, for someone to understand.."

Vex trailed off yawning softly his eyes closing."...I love that door..."

Raditz stilled raising one brow laying the other down speaking softly."Why is that strawberry?"

Vex smiled softly his arms curling around the others arm his head resting against the Saiyajin's shoulder."Because I found you..."

One large hand rested in the silky red hair a small smile coming to the normally stern face."...Well I love it too..."

Raditz chuckled softly before ajusting the small human so he could rest as well."Come on strawberry, Go to sleep I'll keep you safe.."

Vex needed no coaxing safe, warm, and peaceful in those large arms he fell asleep with a soft smile. He found the one who understood him. After all these years he was home.

Within the confines of his lab a switch flipped the door slowly stabilizing the automatic randomizer shutting it's self off. There was no need to run any more. The computer knew this so it did it's check of all it's systems then slowly went on standby till needed...

Author's note: I might make a sequel depends on my muse and what he thinks..Little brat..

Disclaimer: Don't own it the only thing I own is plot and Vex everything else is owned by their proper owners I'm just...Borrowing Raditz I plan to put him back when I'm done I swear..

Author's note two: Speaking of which Thank you for reading. This ends the Vexing series to all those who read thank you, and please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
